Tears
by redrose2310
Summary: Jamie feel alone and starts to do things that endanger himself will the others see before it's to late? Little bit of slash, Much better then sounds
1. Alone

Title: Tears

Chapter One: Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this but the plot

Rogue sat by the fire it was Christmas break and the institute was empty expect for the students who were homeless outside the institute, Scott had gone to spend the Christmas with Alex, Storm and Evan had gone home to New York to spend the holidays with Evan's parents, Kurt had gone home to Germany to be with his family, Kitty had gone back to the Valley, Sam'd gone back to the farm, even Xavier had gone to see an old friend and every one else had gone home as well.

Okay that wasn't true most had gone home but some like her didn't have a home to go to, Logan was still here watching the kids that were here, Beast who stayed to work, Bobby who still had control issues stayed so his extended family won't find out he was a mutant, Ray would be staying cuss he had no one and Jamie she didn't know what was up with him as far as she knew he had a dad out there but he was staying too.

Rogue wondered what the Brotherhood were doing for Christmas. Then had a great idea, she could spend the holidays with her brothers even if she'd left the group they were still family well sort of. Grinning she got up, went to the phone and dialed the brotherhood's number.

'Ring... ring.. Hello?' Rogue grinned even wider at Lance's voice.

"Hey y'all got room for your sister this Christmas?" she said happily.

"Roguey? That you?" came a very happy reply.

"Yup" She said in a laugh.

"Sure we always have room for you. We haven't seen you much since you moved in with the X-freaks" he said more seriously.

"Yeah they keep me pretty bizzy over here but I been missing my brothers something awful" she said with a sigh.

"Well your bedrooms still here we were planing on hitting the mall tomorrow and have a movie marathon on Christmas eve" Lance said thrilled at the idea of having Rogue home for a little while.

"Logan?" Called as she entered the livingroom with her packed bag, Jamie and Ray were watching TV and Logan was sitting back enjoying an Everclear while the Professor was gone.

"Yeah, kid?" he asked looking up at one of the few kids here he liked.

"I'm going to spend the next two weeks with the Brotherhood, later" she said as she turned to leave.

"Alright call if they give you trouble" was Logan's only reply having all really known Rogue was still close to the boys.

"Well looks like it's just us and Bobby then" Jamie said as Rouge left.

"Yeah" Ray said watching the X-files.

"We've been ditched again" Jamie sighed and Ray gave him a strange look.

"Their coming back you know they only left to see their families." Ray said a little worried at the depressed look on the younger boy's face.

"Maybe, maybe not" Jamie said and stood up and headed toward the stairs.

Jamie was upset everyone was leaving and Jamie hated being alone it really scared him he was always alone before he was came here now everyone was leaving him again. Jamie got to his room, closed the door and started banging his head on the wall making clones appear and hugged him.

Jamie found himself crying and being patted on the back by his clones. Why did everyone always leave him?

First his mom dies, then his dad always dumping him on anyone who'd take him and sooner or later they'd leave him too, leave him all alone. Sometimes they'd leave him even when they were still their locked in a closet while they did who knows what, some of them left him alone with people who hurt him, alone always alone, in the quite. Then his mutation came and he had clones but that meant no one wanted him he couldn't go to school, his dad finely found Xavier and somewhere new to dump him so here he was and they were leaving him again and he knew they didn't always come back sometimes they left you and you where stuck in the dark and quite until the police came and they found your dad again.

After a little bit the clones faded and Jamie crawled into bed for a nap. His dreams were of dark closed places and people laughing at him.

Bobby Drake was having a blast! He loved the snow he was making snow forts, building snowmen and using his powers to ice them over.

"Pretty cool Iceman" Ray said from the door way with a smile.

"Thanks it is 'ice' isn't it" he said with a grin at his own joke.

"Hey theirs something wrong with the kid" Ray said.

"So?" Bobby asked, Ray rolled his eyes.

"So, we have to fix it we're the only ones here" Ray said knowing Bobby just wanted to play but also knowing Jamie didn't something and surely didn't know what to do about that.

"At dinner okay Ray that way we can play now and Jamie might sort it out for himself." Bobby said with a very adorable pout.

Ray gulped and grinned stupidly at Bobby.

"Okay but we have to help Jamie at dinner" Ray said. Bobby smiles and took Ray's hand pulled him over to his snow fort.

"Okay." Bobby said happily.

Logan walked down to the medilab to find Hank.

"Hey when you making dinner?" He asked as he saw the blue furred man.

"I was under the ingression you were to be cooking." Hank replied.

"Oh no you don't your cooking" Logan said shocked at the very idea of him cooking the last time he tried he burned down haft the kitchen.

"I'm banned from cooking" Hank said a blush showing threw his fur.

"So am I" Logan said, "Now what?"

"The professor left money for the children to be looked after with go order take out" Hank said.

"Good idea, what should I call for?" he asked not knowing what the blue man would want and not used to ordering for others.

"I'd like some Cheese Pizza personally but ask the children what they want too." He said.

"Right" Logan replied and headed out to find the boys and see what they wanted.

Bobby giggled and he and Ray rolled around in his snow fort, Ray was kissing his neck.

"Mm that feels good" he giggled and felt Ray grin into his neck.

"Yeah you do" Ray said and laughed as he moved up to Bobby's lips.

"Okay break it up" came a gruff voice above them they jumped apart and looked up at Logan with blushes straining their faces.

"Uh Mr. Logan we were uh uh we were just hu" Stuttered Ray.

"We just slipped" Bobby said looking helpless.

"Enhandsted hearing" Logan said and the boys blushed harder, "But don't really care just cut it out."

"Okay" both boys, said at the same time.

"Right, look I'm ordering dinner what do you two want?" he asked.

"Tacos" Bobby said at once.

"I want cheese burgers" Ray said happily they never got to eat take out normally.

Logan knocked on Jamie's bedroom door there was no answer but Logan could hear the boy asleep inside and just dissuaded to order a little bit extra of everyone's order.


	2. Late night visits

Title: Tears

Chapter Two: Late Night Visits

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this but the plot

Rogue, Todd, Fred, Pietro and Lance were decorating the Christmas tree Pietro had 'let's call it liberated' from a lot near the house. Todd was hanging little paper ornaments he'd made on the tree while Lance and Pietro were trying to put tinsel on the tree but were putting more of it in Todd and Rogue's hair.

They were happy and having fun.

Rogue was laughing harder then she had in along time she'd really missed her boys.

"There's a look for you Roguey" Todd laughed as Pietro dropped half his tinsel on her head so of course she tackled him and started to tickle him silly.

"Ahhh, anuff anuff, hahahahaha come on Rogue ahhahahahhahhaa!!" Pietro exclaimed from the floor.

"It's good to be home" Rogue sighed as she let him up.

Jamie awoke with a start some one was in the room with him.

"Hello who's there?" he called out.

"Hey cher" came a thickly accented response.

Jamie was shocked he knew that voice.

"Remmy is that you" he asked with a grin.

"Dat's right cher dis be Remmy O'right" Remmy responded.

Jamie crawled to the foot of his bed where he heard Remmy's voice.

"What are you doing here?" he asked smiling.

"What chu tink old Remmy forget you?" came a teasing reply.

"Yeah I did" Jamie said smile now gone.

"Remmy couldn't do dat not to you" Remmy said and sat down next to Jamie and wrapped his arm around Jamie's shoulders.

"I've missed you" Jamie whispered.

"Yeah?" Remmy said amused.

"Yep" Jamie said and snuggled into his arms.


	3. touch of the past

Title: Tears

Chapter Three: Touch of the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this but the plot

:FLASH BACKS:

"Oh Remmy it's been so long since the last time I saw you" Jamie said looking up at the older boy.

"Wee a year and da half to long" Remmy said looking very said.

"I'm sorry about your mom" Jamie said feeling a wave of sadness wash over him at the thought of Lilly Labau 'That's probably spelled wrong sorry' who'd been the closest thing he'd very had to a mom.

"Yeah so Remmy" Remmy said and kissed Jamie on top of his head.

"You eaten?" Remmy asked,

"No I was upset and went to bed early" he confessed.

"Den let's get something to eat yeah?" he asked.

"I'd like that" he said softly.

20 minuets later Jamie and Remmy were sitting together in a dinner eating fries and hamburgers.

"It seems like for ever since I've been aloud out of the institute with out the building blowing up" Jamie said happily and munched down his fries.

"I see dem other X-freaks all over the place why can' you go out?" Remmy asked frowning.

"My mutation's too unstable and I'd draw to much attention" he said in a disgusted tone that said he was repeating something he'd been told often.

"That's messed up cher" Remmy said looking angry.

"Yeah it won't be so bad if I had friends at the school to distract me but nobody likes me" Jamie said looking to the tabletop.

"Well you got Remmy now and he don't just like you he loves you" he said and ruffled Jamie's hair making the littler boy blush.

"Oh you have to say that we're family" Jamie said with a smile.

"If that was true you and me both would of grown up a lot happier" Remmy said and with a sad sigh Jamie nodded his agreement.

"So when am I going to see you next?" Jamie asked.

"When ever I'm staying in town as long as your stuck here" Remmy replied with the softest smile anyone got from him.

"Really?" Jamie asked shocked anyone would do that for him.

"Of course you're my baby cousin I been watching out for you since I was 4 oi' you tink I'd ditch you now?" Remmy said upset at what his Jamie had gone threw in his short life.

"I wish daddy was like that" Jamie said sadly.

"Jamie as I've told you a thousands of times your dad is a prick and I don't see how a great gal like aunt Jeania could have gone wit him but they got married and we all got the only good thing Jake ever caused to happen in his fucked up, wife beating, drug taking life, and that was you" Remmy said and Jamie grinned.

Jamie opened the front door as quietly as he could but as he pushed the door open a heard Logan's growl and was pulled into the main hall. Hank and Logan looked worried/angry with in Logan's case was just angry.

"Where were you" snarled Logan.

"None of your business" Jamie all but hissed at his friend.

"NONE OF MY BUSINESS!!! I AM THE ONE WATCHING YOU I AM THE ONE PUT IN CHARGE OF YOUR SAFTY SO IT IS NOW WHERE WERE YOU!!" Logan yelled at Jamie and tightened his fist around Jamie's wrist making the boy cry out in pain.

: "You stupid brat why won't you shut up!?!" Yelled Billy Token a high stoner who was pulling a 7-year-old Jamie threw the crack house he was living in the little boy was crying and the left side of his face was bruised black and blue from where Billy had just punched. "SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS BRAT"

Billy threw Jamie up against the wall so hard the child was knocked out.:

Jamie began to scream not seeing Logan or Hank only feeling the hand hurting his wrist and hearing yelling.


	4. Crying

Title: Tears

Chapter Four:

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this but the plot

:FLASH BACKS:

It took Hank and Logan nearly 3 hours to get Jamie to come out of his very freaked panicing fit. In the end Jamie cried himself to sleep and Logan put him to bed still worried about Jamie first he leaves and didn't tell them where he'd been and then when Logan had grabbed him he'd gone into a fit. The professor had told the staff when Jamie had come to the school he had problems and he'd had weekly meetings with Xavier about something but he'd always seemed normal and well settled even after the attacks on the school and the Mutant hate slogans painted on the ruble after they were exsposed to the public.

Jamie felt so stupid he hadn't had a flashback that bad in over a year and now he'd freaked infront Mr. mcCoy and Mr. Logan. Jamie had woken up only two hours after Logan had put him to bed.

"I'm so stupid 'sob' so dumb" Jamie was crying agian he couldn't believe he was still letting his childhood fears have such power over him still. Jamie's room was the only bedroom in the school 'student's anyway,' without a mirrow this was for his safety, the professor thought more then just Jamie's mutantion was unstable and Jamie figured he was most likely right that was also why Jamie got his own room the the other teens were told it was because with Jamie's mution it would get crowded and some times that was true but not the reason.

St John statched out on his bed in the room he shared with Remmy.

"Hey you got in late out having fun?" John asked with a grin.

"Something like that, Remmy said as he got dressed he was planing on picking his little cousin up and sneaking him off for a day of fun.

"With someone inportant?" John asked eager for details on what he was sure was a hot girl.

"The most important" Remmy said with a smirk knowing where St John's mind was going.

John was shocked done of Remmy's girls were really important to him it was a joke with the them but this one seemed to be. John pouted.


End file.
